


You Wanna Get Outta Here?

by greywilde



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Awkward Ben Solo, Awkward First Time, Breast Play, Drinking, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, First Time, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Friends to Lovers, Implied Rose Tico/Armitage Hux, Light Dom/sub, Minor Poe Dameron/Finn, Misunderstanding, More Like Acquaintances To Lovers, Oral Sex, Sex, Slight Dom Rey/Sub Ben, Slightly Tipsy, Virgin Ben Solo, ben solo is Soft, girl on top
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-27
Updated: 2020-08-27
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:33:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26146447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/greywilde/pseuds/greywilde
Summary: "What happened?"“I just asked Ben if he wanted to get out of here and he got up and left,” Rey explains, still baffled by what had occurred.“Oh my god, he’s an idiot,” Poe laughs. “My idiot friend took you seriously. Classic.”
Relationships: Rey/Ben Solo, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 69
Kudos: 433
Collections: ReylOlds





	You Wanna Get Outta Here?

**Author's Note:**

> Another quick little awkward, hilarious, and smutty one-shot courtesy of this prompt by Twitter user @reylographer:
> 
> "Thinking about adorably innocent and socially awkward Ben Solo being approached by a tipsy Rey at a party where she asks, "You wanna get outta here?" and Ben, looking hurt, walks out of the party because she doesn't understand she's trying to get him alone."

* * *

  
“Him?” 

Rey follows Rose’s gaze across the crowded room. 

“Snap? God no, he’s not my type at all.” 

Rose slumps her shoulders. “It was worth a shot,” she mumbles. 

“You only suggested it as an excuse to drag me over there so that you didn’t have to go and talk to Hux by yourself.”

“Guilty,” Rose confesses with a smirk. 

Rey takes a sip of her drink and settles back into the plush couch. It was another Saturday evening gathering at Poe and Finn’s apartment. The room was full of people and loud music thumped steadily behind the hum of conversation. 

“Just go talk to him, Rosie, he’s already looked over here at least twice already.” 

Rose glances once again in the direction where Hux and Snap stand talking. “Maybe later,” she decides. 

“Fine,” Rey stands. “Come on, we’re going to get something to eat. I’m not spending the entire evening watching people from the couch.” 

They weave their way through the packed living room into the dining area off the kitchen and find the a table of appetizers. Rey grabs a plate and begins to load up on chips and dip, carefully balancing it on top of her half-full cup of Poe’s mystery punch. 

“Rey,” Rose hisses as she follows behind her. “Newcomer at four o’clock.”

Rey turns her head slightly and notices Ben Solo standing inside the entrance looking lost. Ben, Poe’s childhood friend, who Rey’s had a crush on since she met him eight months earlier. 

“He never comes to these,” Rey whispers in return as she looks back at Rose. 

“It’s a sign,” Rose declares. “Take that adorable redwood of a man home tonight.” 

Rey rolls her eyes and leads Rey back into the living room where the couch they’d previously occupied is still empty. 

“The two times that I’ve tried to make a move before, he’s clearly not been interested.”

Rose places her plate on the coffee table. “I’ll go talk to Hux if you talk to Ben,” she offers. 

“Fine,” Rey gives in. “Later though, I’m too hungry to think about flirting.” 

She watches as Ben moves slowly around the room, his eyes darting from side to side as if he’s trying to locate someone specifically. Rey swears that he looks at her, but it’s so fleeting that she decides that it didn’t happen. A few minutes later Poe finds him, greeting him with an enthusiastic pat on the back and drags him over to join a group of their friends. 

“Need another drink?” A voice interrupts them. 

Rey looks up to see Finn standing beside her with a full pitcher of Poe’s mystery punch. 

“Fill me up,” Rose holds up her cup with a grin. “I don’t know what he puts in this stuff, but it’s damn addicting.” 

Rey adds her cup beside Rose’s. “I don’t even want to know, but I’ll have more.” 

Finn laughs. “It’s nothing bad I promise, it’s just a _lot_ of alcohol and Poe made way too much,” he explains as he tops off both of their glasses. “Are you guys having fun?” 

  
“We’re trying to get laid tonight,” Rose confesses. “Rey and I made a deal that I’d talk to Hux if she talked to Ben.”

“Rose!” Rey gasps. “Not so loud.”

Finn rolls his eyes and sets the pitcher down before taking a seat beside them. “You go for it, Rosie. Solo though, Rey? Good luck.” 

“What? You don’t think I can’t get him to come home with me?” Rey demands defensively as she takes another large swig of her punch. 

“I don’t doubt you, Peanut, it’s him - I mean, according to Poe he is like _so_ awkward when it comes to girls,” Finn explains. “You have my full support if you want to try though.”

  
  


An hour passes and Rose and Rey are on their third cup of punch and giggling madly on the couch as they watch Poe and Kaydel attempt to recreate the choreography from a community theater production that they’d starred in the previous year. Rey can’t help but steal glances at Ben who sits not far away in a chair watching the room with an unreadable expression. 

“Rey, hey Rey, I’m gonna go talk to Hux.” Rose stands up, wobbling a bit as she finds her balance. “Wish me luck!” 

Rey gives her a thumbs up and watches as her friend makes her way over to where Hux is standing. Rose doesn’t waste any time as she places her hand on the redhead’s shoulder and stands on her tiptoes to whisper something in his ear. Hux’s face nearly matches his hair but he nods with a shy smile and Rose turns back around to give Rey a huge smile. 

_Well, at least one of us is getting lucky,_ Rey thinks to herself.

Rose and Hux say a few goodbyes and make their way out the door, but not before Rose catches her eye and makes a not so subtle gesture towards Ben.

She glares back and finishes off the last of her drink. 

  
  
“Hey, Ben.” 

He looks up at her with a small smile. “Hello, Rey.” 

She balances herself on the arm of his chair and leans in towards him. He slightly tenses and it’s almost enough to get her to ditch the whole plan. _Almost_. 

“Are you having a good -” a hiccup interrupts her question and she lets out a giggle. “A good time?” 

“I’m alright,” he answers and regards her with a smirk. “You seem to be having a good time though.” 

Rey giggles again and leans in closer to whisper in his ear. “I am, but I could have a better time. Do you know how, Ben Solo?” 

“Umm, I don’t. How is that?” 

She takes a deep breath. If Rose could do it, so could she. 

“You wanna get out of here?” 

He swallows thickly and his face briefly falls before he stands up - nearly knocking Rey off the arm of the chair. She watches, confused, as he walks towards the front door, grabbing his coat from the rack - and leaves. 

“Where did Solo just go?” Poe calls out as several people stop talking when the door slams shut. 

She stares at the empty chair in confusion. 

“When I said good luck, I didn’t think it would go that badly,” Finn jokes as he walks over to join her with Poe close behind him. “What happened?”

“I just asked Ben if he wanted to get out of here and he got up and left,” Rey explains, still baffled by what had just occurred.

“Oh my god, he’s an idiot,” Poe laughs. “My idiot friend took you seriously. Classic.” 

“You should go after him, Peanut,” Finn encourages.

Poe nods in agreement. “You absolutely should, he’s totally lost over you.”

“He’s what?” Rey asks. 

“Lost, gone, head over heels, _BIG_ crush,” Poe lists as he counts on his fingers. 

She gives him a wide-eyed stare. “But he’s hardly around, and he rarely talks to me.” 

“Because he’s terrified to, duh,” Poe grins. 

“Did you know this?” Rey asks Finn. 

Her friend shrugs. “I mean, Poe has mentioned it before, but he swore me to secrecy!” 

“That would’ve been helpful information earlier,” Rey grumbles. 

  
  


Poe holds out his hand. “Give me your phone,” 

Rey enters her code and hands over her cell, watching curiously as Poe types on the screen. 

“There’s his contact info if you can’t catch him before he gets an Uber back home,” he explains, handing the phone back. “ Now get out of here so I can stop having to watch you two idiots pining after each other.” 

Rey gives them both a hug and hurries out the door, her coat slung over her shoulders and her phone still in hand. 

  
  


She makes it down the stairs of their building and out onto the sidewalk without tripping - a _huge_ feat in her current state - and spots Ben standing off to one side with his hands shoved in his pockets. 

He looks over at her and she smiles brightly at him. 

“Ben Solo, you’re adorable,” she says as she walks up to him. “Where are you going?”

“You asked me to get out of there,” he replies quietly, refusing to meet her eyes. 

She tries not to laugh at his misunderstanding. 

“Oh Ben, I wanted you to get out of there _with_ me.” 

  
  


His expression goes through about four phases of emotion before he finally settles on a genuine look of surprise. 

“You, me?” 

Rey rolls her eyes. “Yes, you and me, you ridiculous man.” 

“I don’t know what to say -” 

“How about: _come back to my apartment Rey_?” she suggests. 

Ben nods furiously. “I’d like that very much.” 

  
  


The Uber he calls arrives a few moments later and he opens the door to let her into the car first. They ride back to his place in silence. He’s nervous, and the way he tries to hide the fact that he can’t stop staring over at her makes her heart melt. 

Ben’s apartment is large and spacious and has an amazing view of the city. He leads her into the living room and stands awkwardly as she looks around. 

“I, uh, did you - umm, did you want something to drink?” He asks after a moment. 

Rey turns and looks at him before answering. “Water would probably be a smart choice.” 

He nods and heads over to the kitchen, returning a moment later with a tall glass. 

“Here,” he says as he hands it to her. 

She takes a long sip and sighs. “Thanks, Ben.” 

“So, umm, I don’t exactly do this a lot,” he begins after a moment. “Or ever really. Is this like a one-night thing for you?” 

“Only if you want it to be,” Rey replies simply. “I really like you though, I wouldn’t mind if this was more than just tonight.” 

“Oh,” he breathes. “Right.” 

“You want more?” she clarifies. 

He nods slowly. 

A thought crosses her mind. “Have you done this before? _Any_ of this?” 

“No, no I haven’t.” 

He’s a virgin. It’s unexpected, and totally _not_ unexpected at the same time. 

  
  


She motions for him to sit beside her and places her hand in his. “We don’t have to do this, I don’t want to make you uncomfortable.”

“No!” He answers quickly. “I mean, I really want to, I just - I don’t know what I’m doing.” 

“Do you want me to show you?” 

He blushes and nods again. “I - I’d really like that, Rey.” 

She sets the glass of water down and stands up, pulling her with him. “Take me to bed, Benjamin.” 

  
  


He leads her down a small hallway and into an adjacent bedroom with a large king-sized bed dominating the middle. Turning to him, she slides her hand behind his neck and pulls his head down to capture his lips in a soft kiss. He returns her attention eagerly, placing his hands on her hips and pulling her close. He’s already hard, his erection pressing into her stomach as she deepens the kiss. 

“I’m sorry,” he mumbles as she rubs against him. 

She giggles. “I’m not.” Rey kisses him again, this time tracing her tongue against the seam of his lips until they part, letting her slip insider to explore his mouth. 

He blushes as she pulls back and regards his face with a smirk. 

“Can I see you?” He whispers. “Please, Rey?” 

Stepping back, she pulls her top over her head and shimmies out of her jeans, kicking her shoes off and leaving everything in a pile on the floor next to her. The simple cotton and lace bra and underwear set she’s wearing aren’t her sexiest lingerie, but she’s glad that it matches. 

“Your turn,” she says. 

He joins her in a similar state of undress, his obvious erection strains against the tight black boxer briefs he wears. 

Silently, she walks over to his bed and motions for him to follow. She’s nervous, she’s no stranger to sexual experience, but she’s never taken the lead. She knows from enough girl talk over the years and her own first time during high school that he won’t last long unless she does something about it first. 

“Should I, umm?” He looks between her face and her bra. 

Rey shakes her head with a smile. “I’d like to take care of you first if that’s alright?” 

He gulps and gives her a single nod. “That’s, that’s good - yes,” he whispers. 

“May I?” she traces her finger along the waistband of his boxer briefs. 

How a man with a cock like Ben Solo’s is still a virgin is baffling to her. He’s proportionate to his tall height and large frame; thick and pointing directly at her with a drop of pre-cum already forming at the tip. She pulls him down for another kiss before urging him to lie back on the bed. 

Carefully she straddles over his lower legs and takes him in hand. Lightly at first, barely gripping his shaft as she runs her fingers softly over the skin there. He lets out a whimper and she feels his cock jump in her hands. 

“Oh fuck, Rey,” he moans. 

She can tell that he’s going to come soon and leans forward to take him in her mouth, wrapping her lips firmly around the head of his cock. 

It takes two minutes until he’s spurting ropes of hot come down her throat with a shout. 

“I’m so sorry,” he covers his hand with his face as she sits back up after swallowing and wiping her mouth with the back of her hand. 

She crawls next to him and tucks her head under his chin, placing her hand on his bare chest. “You have nothing to be sorry for, I wanted you to come.” 

“But you didn’t - I didn’t -” he sputters. “How is that fair to you?” 

Rey sits up and laughs softly. “Surely you can get hard again, right?” 

“Well yeah, but -”

“So we’ll do more later,” she shrugs. “And you’ll last longer too. But until then, we can just lay here or whatever you want.”

“I want to return the favor,” he says. 

He slowly removes her bra, with some help, followed by her undies, taking his time to look her over once she’s naked. She lays down, her body spread out for him and nods her consent as he brings a hand to her breast. Carefully, he brushes a finger over the nipple causing the rosy peak to harden. Rey arches her back off the bed in response. She watches as he grows bolder and leans forward to take her in his mouth. His movements unpracticed, but eager, as he uses his tongue and lips to suck on the tiny bud. 

“Oh fuck, Ben, that feels so good,” she murmurs. “You’re making me so wet,” 

She feels his hand trail down her stomach, teasing through the chestnut curls at her center and dipping into her core. He fumbles around while trying to find her clit until she places her hand over his and shows him how she likes to be touched. Ben catches on quickly and soon she’s moaning as he rubs the tiny nub in circles while continuing to suck at her nipples. It doesn’t take long until she’s reached her climax. 

He’s hard again by the time she comes down from her high. 

  
  


“Shit,” she hears him swear under his breath. 

She sits up and looks at him curiously. “Is everything alright?” 

“I don’t have anything,” he frowns. “I mean, I don’t have any condoms, I’m so sorry.” 

“Ben, I’m clean and I have an IUD, if you’re comfortable - we don’t need to use one.” 

His expression is hopeful. “I’m comfortable with that, and I’m clean too, I mean - of course, I am, but I thought you should know anyway.” 

He really is the most awkward, and adorable, person that she knows. 

“I might need you to prepare me a bit first,” Rey bites her lip and glances down at Ben’s now rock hard cock. It’s been a while since she’s had sex and never with anyone as big as Ben Solo. 

He furrows his brow. “What do you mean?”

“I mean, I need you to use your fingers first,” Rey giggles. “You’re huge, Ben, I don’t think I can take you without a little help first.” 

His mouth opens and closes. “Oh.” 

“Here,” she gently reaches for his hand and directs him to her entrance. “Start with one, and we’ll go from there.” 

Tentatively, he enters her with one finger, sliding into her depths and carefully pumping the digit inside her cunt. His eyes never leave her face as he watches her, studying the expression she makes. 

“Another?” He asks quietly. She nods and he inserts a second, continuing the same motion. 

It’s after he squeezes a third finger inside that she grabs his shoulders with a moan.

“I want to fuck you, Ben.”

“Okay,” he breathes.

She pushes him onto his back and straddles back over him knowing that with his size and inexperience, she wants to be on top. Positioning herself over his erection, she guides him to her entrance. His hands grip her hips as she slowly lowers down until he bottoms out inside of her cunt. 

“Fuck, Ben, you’re so big,” she whimpers. “Look how fucking well you fill me.” 

Rey begins to move, up and down, slowly at first, as she watches the look of indescribable pleasure on his face. He begins to move along with her, matching her thrusts and speed as she begins to ride him faster. 

“Rey, sweetheart, you feel so good.” 

She braces against his chest and leans forward. “Put your mouth on my tits, Ben,” she instructs. 

He obeys, immediately lifting his head to latch onto one of her nipples and sucking firmly, the vibrations of the little moans he’s making shooting waves down to her core. Her hand finds her clit and begins to rub in circles as she continues to ride him. 

“I’m not going to last much longer,” he warns her after a few moments. “I’m so close again, I need to come. Rey, please, can I come?” 

It’s a heady feeling hearing the six-foot-three man beneath her beg for permission to come and she nods wordlessly as she furiously works towards her building climax. 

“Come for me, Ben,” she finally answers. 

He does. 

And she follows. 

“That was incredible,” he says as he pulls her into his arms, holding her close as she snuggles against his side. “Thank you.”

“You’re welcome,” she answers with a soft kiss to his chest. “I’d like to do this again with you if you’d like.” 

He laughs and pulls her closer. “I definitely would like that.” 

“Good.”

Rey wakes up the following morning still in his arms. She doesn’t remember falling asleep after using the bathroom and rinsing off in the shower, but she remembers everything else. Ben stirs as she pushes up into a sitting position and opens his eyes to glance up at her. 

“Morning,” he mumbles. “Did you sleep okay?” 

“The absolute best,” she assures him and glances over at the clock on his bedside table. It’s well past 10 am. “I hope I’m not interrupting any of your plans for today though, we slept in late.” 

He shakes his head. “No plans today, but I’m open to making some with you.” 

“I think that can be arranged,” she leans down and places a kiss on his lips. 

His arms wrap around her and hold her close.

“Hey, Rey,” he mumbles against her mouth. 

“Yes, Ben?” she replies.

“You wanna get out of here,” he pauses and gives her a huge grin, “and get some breakfast with me?” 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!


End file.
